The New Beginning
by starshiprangerpotter
Summary: Hermione has started her life after Hogwarts at the wizard hospital St. Mungos. The appearance of someone she has forgotten may trigger some memories or may not. Sequel to the one-shot Until His Last Breath.


_**Hi there, I am starshiprangerpotter;**_  
><em><strong>This fanfiction is the sequel to the one-shot "Until his last breath"<br>You may want to read that first before starting this one (:  
>I will update as much as I can!<br>Thanks, starshiprangerpotter (:**_

* * *

><p>St. Mungos was very crowded on the Monday morning, the usual witches and wizards treating patients for diseases and maybe just a spell gone wrong. One specific woman was walking through the lightly lit rooms with confidence in her walk, smiling politely at the patients and nodding respectfully at her fellow colleagues. Hermione Granger was very interested in the job as a Healer, so she re-did her last year at Hogwarts to compete in her N.E.W.T's and passed the exams effortlessly.<br>"Miss Granger!" Hermione whizzed around to be faced with one of the younger Healers, a brown haired witch, with bright blue eyes filled with distress, "We have an urgent patient, in room 24 on the fourth floor!"  
>Hermione's eyes widened at the information, fourth floor in St. Mungo's meant spell damage. Hopefully it wouldn't be as a bad case as last time.<br>"Oh and Miss Granger," Hermione turned around yet again to face the young witch, whose name was Melanie, "You better hurry. Mrs. Malfoy has a very short temper."  
>Malfoy. That name sounded very familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't remember anything. Nothing from her years at Hogwarts, something felt torn from her childhood, whether it was tormenting or a love interest. She would never know.<br>Hermione headed quickly down the cold marble steps, passing floating bodies on stretchers and the cries of people in pain. She reached the fourth floor (with her just being on the fifth floor) and walked to room 24. The room sealed off, and Hermione knocked on the door before sliding into the room.  
>"Someone called for me?" Hermione asked when she entered. There were many doctors surrounding the bed, observing the patient that lay upon it. One of the healers, a male name Jeremiah, turned around and smiled at Hermione.<br>"Ah, Miss Granger, you have been assigned to this patient," Jeremiah took off his glasses and placed his clipboard on the bed-side table. "I don't believe it necessary for the rest of us to be here."  
>Jeremiah Wilkins ushered everyone out of the room, and closed the door.<br>Hermione picked up the clipboard and read the information on the blonde female.

_**Patients Name:**__Narcissa Malfoy.  
><em>_**Room: **__Number Twenty-Four, Fourth Floor.  
><em>_**Time of Arrival: **__Twenty-Seven minutes past four, on the Thirtieth of July.  
><em>_**Reason:**__ Being hit with the following curses:  
>- Cruciatus Curse<br>-Sectumsempra_

Hermione looked down at the mangled body of Narcissa, and carefully observed it. Deep cuts were down the sides of her face and arm, not to mention her body is shaken up from effect of the Cruciatus curse. When Narcissa had woken up, Hermione gave her some medication and told her to rest. Hermione shook her head, and pointed her wand at Mrs. Malfoy, trying all the healing spells she possibly knew.  
>"<em>Episky<em>," Hermione whispered and silently swore and tried again to find another healing spell in the book that sat in her lap. The door of the room opened silently and someone walked in.  
>"It's not going to work Granger," Hermione was startled by the new voice and looked up, to look into a pair of piercing grey eyes. The young man standing in front of her had platinum blond hair, and was quite tall. He wore a smirk upon his face and raised his eyebrows.<br>"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hermione questioned, and the mysterious boy just shook his head and sat down on a chair.  
>"That is for me to know, and for you to hopefully never remember," This time the blonde wore a sad smile and pulled a book out of his bag.<br>"And why is that?" Hermione stood up from her chair and crossed her arms. The young man waved her off and cleared his throat.  
>"Let's just say, I'm here to see my apparently very injured mother," He continued to wear a triumphant smirk and rolled his eyes, "And she just happened to get you as her Healer."<br>Hermione was slowly losing her temper. Her face screwed up at the taller wizard, while he just sat there and smirked.  
>"And, why again won't any magic work?" Hermione asked furiously, her voice rising. Her ears were becoming red and her teeth were gritted.<br>"Because _Granger, _the person who cast the spell, put another spell on top to make sure that it cannot be healed. Plus the only spell that will heal this wound would be _Vulnera Sanentur_." He said simply, crossing his arms against his chest. "But I told you it won't work, so you might as well stop trying." He added the last part, as he watched the bright witch attempt to use the spell.  
>Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, contemplating what to say to the mysterious wizard. He opened the book he pulled out of his bag and started reading.<br>"So you're just going to sit there, _Mr. Malfoy_?" Hermione mimicked, placing her hands on her hips. The blonde just smirked then sighed, closing his book he stood up and packed his things.  
>"Well honestly, I'm not the Healer now am I? I thought that was <em>your <em>job, Granger," He replied, then muttered, "For the brightest witch of your age, sometimes you're not that smart…" He shook his head and headed for the door.  
>"And where do you think you're going?" Hermione demanded, raising an eyebrow, the blonde just continued opening the heavy white door.<br>"Well let's just say I'm going home for the day, Miss Granger," he smiled slightly, "And by the way, Mr. Malfoy sounds to… _professional_. My name is Draco."  
>And with that, he walked out of the room leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Wondering what the point was in that conversation, and whether or not she would see him again. Hopefully she would, so she can continue to move on from the term <em>acquaintance<em> and become friends.  
>Hermione left St. Mungo's late that evening, still wondering about the mysterious man. She apparated to herhome and was greeted by her companionable cat Crookshanks. She sat down on her couch and started writing to her best friends, Harry and Ron, to tell them about her weird day at work.<p> 


End file.
